


Tyrant Memories: Heir of Darkness

by Digital_Raik00



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Raik00/pseuds/Digital_Raik00
Summary: A one-shot drabble tied to my Future Card Buddyfight X verse about Barlbatzz Dragoroyale's first sparring session. It didn't end well for someone....





	Tyrant Memories: Heir of Darkness

Barlbatzz Dragoroyale launched his punch at his target, who predicted his movement and stepped aside at the last moment. His target- his tutor- caught his outstretched arm and dragged the overconfident teen’s arm forward passed him before elbowing him on his back. Adding insult to injury, he grabbed his crimson hair and yanked his head back before planting his own fist into his gut, causing him to gasp out from the impact.

With a finishing blow, an uppercut found its way into Batzz’s jaw, sending him flying back into the white stony floor a few meters from where he started his sparring course.

“If this is how you’re going to act, you’ll never going to win anyone’s trust in this empire,” his tutor spoke, annoyed and glaring at his privileged student. “We’re better off seeking another leader outside your father’s bloodline.”

The teen stood up in defiance of his fall, his golden eyes blazed in fury at his tutor who remained unamused at his efforts. The warmth of the torches filled the air around the sparring platform, countering the coldness of winter’s night. Observing the scene from the shelter of the palace’s corridors, several officials watched with focus in their eyes; some remained indifferent while others shook their head, dismayed at the teen’s reliance on brute strength than a sharp mind.

“Do not look down on me,” Batzz growled as he struggled to stay upright, the pain in his gut and jaw lingered from the impact of the punch. A chilling breeze blew and beat against his exposed body, his smooth red hair waving in the air while his training garbs fluttered with the wind. “I am the next in line for the Empire and I will not be denied of my claim for the throne.”

“Then prove your worth to me. As of now, you did nothing else but making rage-fuelled rushed on me,” his tutor demanded. “When it comes to battles, going up against skilled commanders and combatants, relying on brute force and blind rage alone will not win you anything. The only thing you end up winning are defeats.”

Batzz looked down as he fell to one knee, knowing his tutor have a point. Since the start of the course, no matter how many charges or punches or kicks he threw at his tutor, none connected with his target and he ended up receiving said punches and kicks instead from his tutor…and the occasional elbows, head butts and counter throws for added measures.

He growled and he smashed his fist to the ground, admitting, “You’re right. I have been making blind and impulsive moves all the time, and you are able to counter me with ease.” With that admission, his body glowed a dark aura as sparks cracked from his body as the audience looked on with both worry and intrigue….

The teen looked up at his tutor with renewed vigor and…darkness; he can sense his tutor growing tension in his body and his eyes changing from annoyed to concern. With the dark aura radiating like an angry wildfire and a faint thunder cracking in the night sky, Batzz uttered, “Try countering this.”

With the dark aura pumping his body with the life of darkness, he blasted forth for his tutor and socked him hard in the face before planting another into his gut; the latter unable to respond in time from the first strike and more so now with the second. With his tutor now in his mercy, Batzz launched more strikes on him without pause, switching between his punches and kicks with his own elbows, head butts and knees.

For his grand finale, he punched him in his gut and forced him into bending down, grasping him by his waist and flipping him above his head before slamming him back first on the floor; the impact hard enough that he bounced off the floor and landed on his face a few distance from where Batzz stood. The teen panted from the intensity of his rage as his tutor struggled to climb to his feet.

“This…is not…what’s supposed…to transpire,” his tutor coughed as some of the officials rushed and climbed the platform to help him up. “This is….”

“Illegal?” Batzz finished for him in a mocking tone, snorting as the dark aura and sparks surrounding his body vanished. “Seems like my father has gotten himself a one-of-a-kind heir. Now if you excuse me, I need a bit of a break…and seems like you’re going to need one too.”

As the teen walked away from his tutor and off the platform, one of the official still watching from her spot inside the palace’s interior turned to the Thunder Emperor next to her and asked shaking her head, “Is he truly going to be our next emperor after you? With such rage displayed, I cannot imagine how our beloved Thunder Empire is going to fare under his rule. I fear he’s going to be instilling loyalty more out of fear than of respect unlike you.”

The emperor chuckled and said, “That’s plain Batzz, alright. Just as he was when he was still a kid. It’s a different matter between reading about the warrior’s way from the books and applying what he read in practice. I’m confident I can mould him into a proper leader before his time comes to take my place, he’s just entered his first teenage year after all.”

The official looked back out and expressed, “True, but yet that darkness he showed…that’s quite the antithesis of what you possessed. It’s as if he found it easier to tap into the darker side of his lightning abilities.” 

The emperor sighed as he too looked on outside at his son disappearing into the palace, being familiar at the display of his power from the moment he first conjured his first lightning bolt as a kid. He remained optimistic as he spoke, “By the end of the day, it’s not about how dark a power one possessed- it’s about how light a heart one possessed.”


End file.
